


And Watch It Begin Again

by TerraYoung



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Apparently I cope with cancellation news by writing fic, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: Six dies. So what happens next?(A.K.A. he was in the middle of a wormhole in time and space and reality – something weird had to have happened)





	And Watch It Begin Again

 

The radio is crackling, bits and pieces of sentences coming through. It’s probably Five trying to send one last goodbye. You can’t understand what she’s saying, so you say as such and brace for the blast. There’s a bright flash of white light, a brief but intense burst of pain, and then –

You’re somewhere dark and cold. There are alarms blaring at the edge of your hearing. You’re  _so_  tired and don’t want to wake up, but there’s some nagging feeling telling you that you should.

There’s the sound of something tapping glass.

“Hey, Tiny - wake up!” Someone says.

You force your eyes open to see a younger Three, standing in front of similarly younger Two, Ryo, Five, and… Is that  _One_?

You take notice of your surroundings. You’re in a stasis pod. Alarms are blaring.

That, plus One being alive and everyone being younger means –

Oh,  _shit_.

Here you go again. Maybe you can make things better this time around.


End file.
